


Stunning in Silk

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, some sugar daddy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Hunk and Keith do some online shopping together.For Kinktober Day 9 - "Lingerie"





	Stunning in Silk

“Mmm - how about that one?”

Keith pointed his finger at the screen, and Hunk clicked on the thumbnail, waiting as the screen slowly loaded. The full picture showed a smiling girl leaning forward to accentuate her sizable, lace-clad breasts. The bustier she was wearing was a dark, shimmery maroon, covered with a layer of black lace that extended down over the tops of her thighs. Hunk could just see the black ribbons that held up her matching garters and panties; there were links for them in the description.

Keith bit his lip. “Not such a fan of the lace, but I like the color. And the price isn’t too bad…”

“I’ll save it in the cart,” Hunk said. “But I don’t want you to have to settle for anything if you don’t really love it.” Before Keith could say anything, he added, “Don’t worry about the price either. This is my gift to you.”

Keith snorted, but didn’t object. He curled in closer, letting his head rest on Hunk’s shoulder. “Okay. Keep scrolling, then.”

They went down half the page, nothing electing more the occasional comment, before Keith sat up suddenly. “Wait - there, that one on the right.”

Hunk clicked it, and once again waited for the image to load. No model this time, just the garment itself: a deceptively simple bodysuit. The torso was black silk but the rest, including the sleeves, was transparent. At first he thought the sleeves and neck were lace, but at a closer look they seemed to be tulle, embroidered with black and white flowers. A matching pattern ran around the bust, surrounding a slender window designed to let the skin peek through.

He clicked the zoom button almost without thinking, and the image expanded to show the embroidery wasn’t white on black, but an elegant silver, glimmering faintly. It was an almost automatic process to imagine what that would look like on Keith; that pale skin blocked out in dark patterns like shadows, metallic trails twining around his waist and wrists as he laid back in bed, reaching out for Hunk - 

Hunk wrenched his gaze away from the screen, and turned to Keith before blinking in surprise. Keith’s eyes were wide, and there was a look in them he quite didn’t recognize: almost like greed, if it hadn’t been for that particular glazed quality. His mouth hung faintly open, bottom lip wet where he had been biting it. Then he looked away with obvious reluctance, expression turning to embarrassment when he realized Hunk had been watching. A faint flush colored his cheeks.

Without a word, Hunk clicked the button labeled ‘Add to Cart.’

**Author's Note:**

> The [ bodysuit](https://www.laperla.com/us/cfiplm000422-nrw502.html) Hunk is looking at tops out at about $1,800, by the way.


End file.
